eric_thompson_sound_books_fun_toysfandomcom-20200214-history
LeapFrog and Friends/Transcript
This is a LeapFrog and Friends transcript. Theme Song :song playing :Tad the Frog: Hi, I'm Tad. :Leap the Frog: My name's Leap. :Lily the Frog: I'm Lily. :Dot the Dog: I'm Dot. :Daniel the Dog: And my name's Daniel. :All five: And were... singing Your leapfrog friends, the LeapFrog and Friends! Together in the leapfrog and friend! In the place where we belong! Where we'll prob'ly sing a song! And we'll maybe dance along! We've got the whole wide world in our yard to explore, We always find things we've never seen before, That's why every day we're back for more With your friends, the LepaFrog and Friends! :From LeapFrog Presents :LeapFrog and Friends Season 1 Ep 1.: "Knights Are Brave and Strong" Ep 2.: "The Yeti" Ep 3.: "Pirate Treasure" Ep 4.: "The Heart of the Jungle" "The Heart of the Jungle" :Written by: TBA :Music by: TBA :Leap the Frog: yell Oooohh-Oh-Ooooh-Oh-Oooooh! Oh, Hi! It's me, Leap! How did Leap look like? I'm Tarzan. I've living in the Jungle and I can talk to animals. That's why I call me Tarzan of the animals. And I do this... yell Now you try?.......I can't hear you?..........Great! Ep 5.: "Secret Mission" :"Secret Mission" :Written by: TBA :Music by: TBA :Tad the Frog: Hi, I'm Tad and I'm....a secret agent. Secret agent on secret mission and we have a background music, Ep 6.: "Riding the Range" Ep 7.: "The Key to the Nile" Ep 8.: "The Snow Fort" Ep 9.: "It's Great to Be a Ghost!" Ep 10.: "Viking Voyage" Ep 11.: "The Quest for the Flying Rock" Ep 12.: "Surf's Up" Ep 13.: "Race to the Tower of Power" Ep 14.: "Castaways" Ep 15.: "Cave Party" Ep 16.: "High Tea" Ep 17.: "Eureka!" Ep 18.: "Polka Palace Party" Ep 19.: "Monster Detectives" Ep 20.: "Race Around the World" Season 2 Ep 1.: "Mission to Mars" Ep 2.: "Samurai Pie" Ep 3.: "Scared of You" Ep 4.: "Whodunit" Ep 5.: "The Legend of the Volcano Sisters" Ep 6.: "The Secret of Snow" Ep 7.: "The Swamp Creature" Ep 8.: "Horsing Around" Ep 9.: "Special Delivery" Ep 10.: "International Super Spy: Part 1" Ep 11.: "International Super Spy: Part 2" Ep 12.: "Movers of Arabia" Ep 13.: "Cops and Robots" Ep 14.: "Sinbad Sails Alone" Ep 15.: "Best Clowns in Town" Ep 16.: "Save the Day" Ep 17.: "Into the Deep" Ep 18.: "News Flash" Ep 19.: "Catch That Butterfly" Ep 20.: "A Giant Problem" :"A Giant Problem" :Written by: TBA :Music by: TBA :Dot the Dog: Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! Oh, Yoo-hoo! Hello, Down there! I'm Dot the Giant. That means I'm Really, really, really big! Season 3 Ep 1.: "Who Goes There?" Ep 2.: "Blazing Paddles" Ep 3.: "Garbage Trek" Ep 4.: "Fly Girl" Ep 5.: "What's Bugging You?" Ep 6.: "Chichen-Itza Pizza" Ep 7.: "To the Center of the Earth" Ep 8.: "Front Page News" Ep 9.: "Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 1" Ep 10.: "Tale of the Mighty Knights: Part 2" Ep 11.: "Le Master of Disguise" Ep 12.: "Match on Mt. Olympus" Ep 13.: "The Great Dolphin Race" Ep 14.: "Caveman's Best Friend" Ep 15.: "Ranch Hands from Outer Space" Ep 16.: "Robin Hood the Clean" Ep 17.: "Escape from Fairytale Village" Ep 18.: "Pirate Camp" Ep 19.: "The Two Musketeers" Ep 20.: "The Masked Retriever" Season 4 Ep 1.: "Letters Rightpage: Part 1" Ep 2.: "Letters Rightpage: Part 2" Ep 3.: "Catch That Train!" Ep 4.: "Attack of the 50 Foot Worman" Ep 5.: "Dragon Express" Ep 6.: "Flower Power" Ep 7.: "The Funnyman Boogeyman" Ep 8.: "Follow the Feather" Ep 9.: "Break Out!" Ep 10.: "The Action Elves Save Christmas Eve" Ep 11.: "Los Galacticos" Ep 12.: "For the Love of Socks!" Ep 13.: "The Flipper!" Ep 14.: "Elephant on the Run" Ep 15.: "The Magic Skateboard" Ep 16.: "Taddy and the Acorns" Ep 17.: "Super Team Awesome!" Ep 18.: "The Big Dipper Diner" Ep 19.: "The Amazing Splashinis" Ep 20.: "The Tale of the Not-So-Nice Dragon"